4 Walls
by awtaeyong
Summary: The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment. With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes it's beginning. An unfamiliar blue light shines, the mysteric thing that makes me dizzy. That moment that surprises me, until a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads, that is you. You silently approach me, a mirage that is spread before only me. Sulay. [songfic!f(x)-4 Walls]


**_The flower that is emotion blooms in a short moment._**

 ** _With not one speck of dust it perfectly overcomes it's beginning._**

 ** _An unfamiliar blue light shines, the mysteric thing that makes me dizzy._**

 ** _That moment that surprises me, until a deep secluded place, the blue that spreads, that is you._**

 ** _You silently approach me, a mirage that is spread before only me._**

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 Walls**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _Myeon._**

 ** _Joonmyeon x Yixing_**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn!**_ _This is_ _ **boyslove**_ _,_ _ **inspired**_ _by new_ _ **f(x) song**_ _,_ _ **4 Walls.**_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menemukannya, tengah _hangout_ bersama dua orang—sepertinya temannya—. Wajah manis lelaki tersebut membuatnya terpesona, membuat sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon ingin sekali mendekati lelaki tersebut, menjadi orang special untuknya. Tapi siapakah dia untuk lelaki tersebut? Apa pantas? Bahkan hubungan mereka pun tidak jelas, entah teman tapi mesra, atau hanya sebagai partner untuk lomba bulan depan.

Omong omong soal lelaki tersebut, Joonmyeon pernah mengalami hal yang mengejutkan bersamanya, membuat ia takkan melupakan kejadian ketika masa kelas 12 SMA tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut memeluknya, erat, dari belakang. Bagi Joonmyeon sih, tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau hanya memeluk. Parahnya ini juga mencumbu lehernya.

 _Ew,_ bahkan Joonmyeon geli mengingatnya, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia di- _uke_ -in, sama lelaki berstatus uke itu pula, duh.

.

.

 ** _Love is 4 walls, the mirror mirror that's filled up by you._**

 ** _Love is 4 walls, the mysterious maze, maze._**

.

.

Kata orang-orang, cinta itu adalah 4 tembok kaca hati, setiap kacanya terisi oleh yang dicinta. Joonmyeon kurang percaya dengan kata kata tersebut, karena dia tidak cinta kok, tapi mengapa di keempat tembok kaca hatinya terisi oleh lelaki tersebut?

Joonmyeon hanya **suka, kagum,** dengan pencapaian lelaki tersebut sejak pertama bertemu.

Bukan cinta, oke? Dia hanya—agh berdebar debar jika didekatnya. Maklum kan, fans?

Iya, dia ngefans sama lelaki tersebut—dan mencintainya hingga maut memisahkan sekaligus.

Tidak, itu bukan racauan Joonmyeon—itu hanya asumsi jika ia menikah dengan lelaki tersebut, oke.

.

Kata orang juga, cinta itu adalah 4 tembok yang merupakan labirin yang misterius. Untuk kali ini... Joonmyeon bimbang, hubungannya dengan lelaki tersebut seperti labirin, misterius, sukar diketahui.

Perasaannya pun juga.

.

.

 ** _The moment I meet your eyes, my heart's already blue._**

 ** _Whenever I take a breath, the mirage that I see differently._**

.

.

"—Joonmyeon- _ie_?"

Suara lelaki tersebut menyadarkan lamunan Joonmyeon. Membuat Joonmyeon terkaget dan menatap mata lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut mengunci matanya, membuat matanya hanya bisa menyelami tanpa batas.

"A—ah, ya? Ada apa, Dandan- _ie_?" lelaki tersebut merengut, tanda ia tak menyukai kata kata Joonmyeon.

"Ya Myeon- _ie_! Panggil aku Lay atau Yixing!" Joonmyeon hanya terbahak, dan meminta maaf karena ia telah terbiasa memanggil Yixing dengan Dandan. Yixing—lelaki yang dideskripsikan Joonmyeon sedari tadi—makin merengut kesal, membuat Joonmyeon mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jangan begitu dong, _little lamb_. Makin jelek loh nanti~"

 **BUAGH.**

Satu tonjokan di lengan berotot Joonmyeon dan Yixing menang.

Yeah, memenangkan hatinya—upsie.

.

.

 ** _Within my large embrace, the surprising fantasy._**

 ** _The more I get to know you, I can't escape._**

 ** _Since wherever is good, till the end of the world, bring me with you._**

.

.

Joonmyeon tahu, dia tidak bisa kabur, lepas dari pesona Yixing. Ia terlalu jatuh kepada lelaki bermata sayu tersebut. Selama ini ia tidak menyadari, karena pikirannya selalu menampik bahwa dia jatuh.

Tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi, sekali jatuh, ya jatuh. Sekali benci, ya benci. Hati hanya bisa mendeskripsikan pikiran asli kita, bukan pikiran yang kita tampik terus menerus.

Hanya hati lah, yang jujur, dan membuat Joonmyeon menyadari.

Ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam kepada lelaki tersebut.

.

.

 ** _The moment you spread out your hand, the blue that is you sways like a blue wave._**

 ** _Slowly becoming more charmed, the mirage that shines clearly. (Love)_**

.

.

Sekali lagi, walau Joonmyeon sudah jatuh terlalu jauh, tapi tetap saja, keberanian ia hanya sampai mendekatinya.

 _Miris._

Andai Joonmyeon mau mengajak Yixing menjalin komitmen, andai Joonmyeon punya keberanian, andai saja...

Andai saja semua mimpi tersebut terwujud, pasti hidupnya akan lebih bahagia.

.

.

 ** _It's beautiful, Ooh. It's beautiful, Ooh._**

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

.

.

 **[a/n] :**

 **Hehehe, gimana? Kena zonk kah Joonma gak sama Yixing? xD. Maaf ya. Lagunya udah abis, gacukup sampe mereka jadian, gabisa dipaksain karena porsinya emang segitu, walau ada yang dipotong sedikit karena gak bakal nyambung sama alurnya :D.**

 **Well, aku jatuh cinta sama lagu ini, bener bener jatuh! Lagunya ena, bias bagiannya banyak, bias dapet high notes, terus pas dijadiin ff! ya lumayan, penghibur masa dimana aku masih bingung sama** ** _oppa_** **dan** ** _kentang_** **selain lagu drop that-nya exo. Yang baca ff** ** _Bisakah Aku?_** **Pasti ngerti deh :3**

 **Disana banyak yang nanya, kenapa harus Chanyeol?**

 **Well, castnya itu representasi** ** _oppa, kentang,_** **dan aku. Suho adalah role-nya** ** _oppa_** **, Yixing adalah role-nya aku, karena kalau kami berinteraksi, kami benar benar seperti Yixing dan Suho. Untuk Chanyeol, kenapa aku pilih dia jadi role-nya** ** _kentang_** **? Karena mereka sama sama tinggi, happy virus, jahil, dan sama sama bikin berantakan hidupku, Chanyeol bikin berantakan list bias, sedang** ** _kentang_** **bikin berantakan list orang di hati aku /smiles/.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Last, review, please?_**


End file.
